


Grand ideas

by Life0fCrikey



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life0fCrikey/pseuds/Life0fCrikey
Summary: I realize it’s like Derek in Greys and way too quick. But, we’ve been waiting nearly 2 years for this. So we can fast forward all the antsy stuff right lol!! Fluff really lol
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

Her head hurt. She’d finished off the bottle of wine last night and hadn’t eaten.  
She rolled over on her bed and picked up her phone. 4 messages from Stella. Ugh. She’ll deal with that later. She put down her phone and turned onto her side.  
Her phone buzzed again. She picked her phone up and saw his name appear.  
\- Syl. I’m outside your door can you let me in. I’ve got hot chocolate in my hand. - Matt.  
Sylvie buried her head under the covers and took a breath. OK. She got up and opened her apartment door.  
This time she didn’t hang around when she opened the door. She opened it slightly and walked towards her kitchen table and sat down. The couch was strictly off limits. 

Matt sat opposite her and slid her the drink. “Thanks. You didn’t have to..”  
“Yes I did. I wanted to see you and talk before shift” Matt looked at her with those gorgeous puppy dog eyes and had his eyebrows raised. God. Why was he so damn nice.  
“I want to show you something. So can you get dressed and we can go in my truck?”  
Sylvie put her head in her hands. “No. Matt. I’m sorry. I can’t just slip back into normal, friendly terms with you. I want to try eventually, but right now. Everything’s too raw.”  
“I don’t want that either. Sylvie..please. Just come with me now, and I promise everything will make sense.” Matt stood up to reach for her hand. Sylvie bit her lip. She got up without taking his hand and sighed. “Fine. But only because it’s too hard to stay this upset”  
Soon after Sylvie was dressed, they left her apartment and headed to his truck. 

Sylvie didn’t recognize the area they pulled into. It was in the middle of nowhere. It looked like a campsite, an area with a fence and some woods. A little stream and nothing else around.  
“You gonna kill me off? Dump my body in the stream?” Sylvie jokingly said to Matt.  
He looked over and squeezed her knee. “Never. Come on let’s go.”  
Sylvie saw a man standing by the fence with a clipboard. She was about to get out, when Matt appeared at her door and opened it for her. Ugh. He doesn’t make this easy. 

Matt and Sylvie walked towards the man with the clipboard. Matt shook hands with him and then reached out for Sylvie. “And this is her. She’s the one I mentioned. She’ll have all the final decisions”  
Matt motioned for Sylvie to come forward. She nervously looked between the two men and stepped closer to look at the clipboard.  
It was a item list on one page, plans on the other. And then a contract. Both Matt and Sylvie’s name on it.  
“Matt. What is this?” He smiled and placed her hand in his. They walked a few steps away from the man with the clipboard. 

“About a year ago I realized I had fallen for you. But I was too scared to act upon it, and then the Chaplin came. But then, you came back and I came to the conclusion that my feelings for you were true. I finally felt the dark cloud had lifted. YOU lifted it. YOU let me fall in love again, after I never thought I would. So, I..” he paused. “ I realize this is crazy. But Syl, this isn’t a rushed idea and I realize the idea is way too big for US..we’ve just started and..” he was stroking her hand with his thumb.  
“Matt. What the heck is going on. Just tell me what we are doing here and why my name is on this contract?!” Sylvie was trying not to sound so panicked, but this was feeling insane.  
“I bought some land. I want to build a house. I want us to have a house, I’ve hired him for the legal things. So that, if you don’t want to. Yet or ever. You’ll get some investment out of it too..but. Here. With you. In a house. With some land, a big kitchen. Whatever we want. You’re my future.”  
Sylvie was floored. I mean. A house. They were going to build a house, and the date on the contract was 3 months ago.  
“I figured, you would be in your element because of all the TV shows you watch. But, there’s no rush. If it takes us 10 years to build. I’m ok with that. I just want you to know, you’ve been part of my plans for some time and I’m sorry it took me so long to admit”  
Sylvie could feel tears forming in her eyes. “Last night you didn’t know if Gabby came back, whether you would go?! Yet, three months ago you put our names on a contract to build a house. I believe you want this. I love you Matt and I’m right here. Willing to do this. But, I think you need to talk to Gabby. Or someone and be sure this IS what you want. Because I don’t want to start anything and constantly worry if I’m enough. I think I need to go. And we need to talk properly” Sylvie thanked the guy with the clipboard and went to sit in the truck. Matt was going to have to convince her she was all he ever needed, and more.


	2. Chapter 2

Stella and Sylvie were sitting on the patio at Molly’s. “So, let me get this straight, he bought some land. And hired a guy to deal with the legal crap and put YOURS AND his name on it, but you haven’t even been on one date?!. Casey sure is speedy..” Stella frowned as she took a sip of her beer. “We’re gonna need some shots to figure out this crap..” Sylvie tried to protest but Stella was on a mission and there was no stopping her.   
Sylvie felt her phone vibrate. An email notification. She checked the time. 7pm. Normal spam time. She’ll delete it later.   
Just as Stella arrived with a tray of shots, Matt appeared and stood at the bar. He didn’t come over but he was watching her and smiling. She took a breath and downed a shot whilst never looking away from him. 

Matt watched as Stella and Sylvie laughed and drank. He wanted to go over and sit with them, sit next to Sylvie. Stroke her back. Tell her to slow down on the drinks. Although, drunk Sylvie was fun. He knows how she’ll feel tomorrow. Stella went over to the bar and turned the music up. He watched as Stella and Sylvie started dancing. She was beautiful. Fun, happy. Everything that he needed. And she loved him. She told him so. So, now he waits and hopes. Maybe she saw the email and that’s why she’s escaping the feeling tonight. Perhaps he should leave and let her be, but he needs to check she gets home safe. 

Sylvie was dizzy. Her head was spinning and every little thing was making her laugh. Stella had found Severide and they were sitting together laughing. She was noticeably the third wheel. She picked up her phone to take a photo. She saw Matt and snapped one of him too. She zoomed in and looked at it. He was smirking again. Damn that smirk. Damn Gabby for ruining him. Distraction. Let’s clear my inbox. Amazon delivery, shoe offers, Gabby, a funny chain from Joe. Delete. Delete. Delete.   
She got up. Aiming for the bar. But stood in front of Matt. She leaned in “I want to Kiss you right now.”   
Matt’s arm wrapped around her waist and his eyes darted around the patio. “Hi to you too..maybe. Though, that’s not the best idea just yet. Are you ready to leave? Or you finishing the tequila bottle “   
She turned to see Severide and Stella getting up to leave. “I’m actually heading home with Stella. She said I can crash on her couch. So, I’ll not be needing you my dear Captain”   
Matt laughed. “Guess I’m leaving too then, since you know. That’s also my couch”   
Sylvie laughed. “Oh shit. Haha. You’re right” Stella grabbed Sylvie’s top and dragged her song with Severide. “Come on. Let’s go. We can let the boys drink with us when we get home”   
Matt and Severide shared a look between them and laughed. When did this become their job?! 

They were walking though Severides apartment complex when Sylvie looked down. She saw her hand intertwined with Matt’s. She frowned. Wait. She released her hand and stood still. Matt turned around to look at her. “Everything OK?” She had a panic in her eyes. “No. Matt. I want to go home. I need to..This isn’t right. I was with Stella and was trying to get over you. You are meant to be with Gabby. I need to leave.” Matt tried to call for her but she wasn’t listening. “Don’t worry. I got her. You get Stella in the house. Last thing I need is two drunk women on the loose.” Severide said as he darted past Matt.

“Hey. Brett. Wait up. You can’t get a ride right now. You are too drunk. Come upstairs and sober up and i promise to get you home. You don’t have to stay if you don’t want. I get it.”   
Sylvie turned to face Severide. She was crying. “I don’t know how to be, or feel. I just want things as they were. He doesn’t love me. And I fell hard and Gabby..her head shot up. Gabby. Oh god” Severide laughed, “you do realize..” “No. Severide. I had an email. She emailed me and I deleted it. It was earlier. Shit. I..”   
Severide sighed and held her shoulders. “Brett. I need you to get in the house with me. And then we’ll find the email. We don’t need to tell Matt. Just please. Come into the apartment.”


	3. Chapter 3

Sylvie was frantically checking her inbox. Unread folder clear, junk box emptied. Trash can. It’s got to be in there..”Your trash is empty..”  
She threw her head back on the couch and groaned.  
Matt appeared with a glass of water.  
“Here. Drink this” he instructed as he placed it in her hand.  
“Where’s Kelly. I need to talk with him.” Sylvie said as she tried to stand up. She wobbled and crashed into Matt’s hands. “He’s just putting Stella to bed. Let’s sit down. This whole floor is moving and I don’t want you tripping” Sylvie pouted. “No. I should go..” 

Sylvies’ head turned into the direction that she heard her name.  
“Hey Brett. We were gonna watch that movie. Sit your ass down. Matt. Can I borrow you?” Severide called from the kitchen.  
“Look man. I gotta help her with something. You mentioned earlier about an email from Gabby?” Severide questioned. “Yea. She emailed both Sylvie and I together. To be honest I’m not sure why she hasn’t mentioned it.” Kelly laughed. “You’re both useless at this whole communication thing. Trust me. She hasn’t seen it. Send me a screen shot. She deleted in earlier without reading it. Unless..you think it’s better coming from you?”  
“No. Not like this. I’ll head into my room, she might open up to you. I’ll check on her later and run her home.” Matt patted Kelly on the back. He wanted to go over and sit with her, but this wasn’t the time. She wouldn’t listen and maybe Kelly could do more good than him right now. 

Severide sat next to Sylvie who was scrolling through her phone. He took it out of her hands and noticed her call list. She’d tried to call Gabby 16 times. Crap. This is gonna be painful to watch.  
“Need some whiskey? I got..” Sylvie furrowed her brows and pouted. “I think I’ve made a fool out of myself already. Now, can you help me with this email? Gabby won’t answer and I need to know what she said. Because if it’s her announcing that her and Matt are traveling the world together I’m gonna loose it..”  
“Brett. You DO realize that she broke his heart right? That he’s been miserable ever since and any hook ups he’s had, ain’t done shit. Until you came along. One day he just got his life together and wanted to build a house. For you. With you. BECAUSE of you”  
Sylvie looked into Kelly’s eyes. And burst out laughing. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry that was sweet. I’m not laughing at you, it’s just. You’re the guy who asked me to Vegas, I could have been married to you!!!!!!” Sylvie’s laugh became hysterical.  
“OK. Ok. I’m sorry. Kelly.” She took a long breath. “There’s an email form Gabby. And I’m trying to find it. Can you help?” Sylvie said as she passed her phone and took a sip of water.  
“Here’s the deal. I’ll show you the email. On the condition that we read it tomorrow morning. Because, I’d rather know you saw it properly than now where your drunk”  
“Kelly. The man I love is in the other room. I screwed everything up and now his wife is emailing me. I’ve broken every girl code in the book. Now this is my comeuppance. Find me the email. Please. I may be slightly drunk but I need to face it.” She pleaded with him as she handed her phone.  
Sylvie was a force to be reckoned with any given day, but damn. Give her some tequila and she’s a bullfighter.  
“Fine. But I’m reading it with you. Because I don’t trust your reading right now” Kelly said as he reached for his phone. He found the screenshot from Matt and told Sylvie to scoot forward. 

“SYLVIE AND MATT...”  
from Gabby Dawson-Mowet


End file.
